pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Bulborb
This is one of most recognized enemies in the ''Pikmin'' series. Games This creature appears in the following fanon games: * Pikmin 4 (Wii U) * Pikimon * Pikmin 360 * Pikmin: Dark Forces * Pikmin 3: The Dweevil's Revenge * Pikmin 3 (Flish Edition) * Pikmin 3: The War of the Pikmin Planet * Pikmin: The Advanced Times * Pikmin Adventure * Pikmin:The After Years * Pikmin: Attack of the Zoo * Pikmin: Back in Action * Pikmin: Before Olimar * Pikmin: Bulborb * Pikmin Choronicles * Pikmin: Clouded Skies * Command and Pikmin * Pikmin: Connection of the Worlds * Pikmin Continues * Pikmin: Dimensional Breach * Pikmin: Distant Planet * Pikmin:Doomed Time * Pikmin: Epic Pikvolution * Pikmin:The Escape * Pikmin: The First Colony * Pikmin Galaxy Adventure * Pikmin: Global Breakdown * Pikmin: Guardian * Pikmin: Hybrids * Pikmin: Mysterious Raiders * Pikmin: New World * PikSpore * Pikmin:Redemption * Pikmin: Revenge of the Darkfreeze * Pikmin: Shadows of the Future * Pikmin: Sinister Incinerator * Pikmin: Ultimate Doom * Pikmin: The War of the Pikmin Planet * Pikmin: Wrath of Mr. B * Pikmin SP * Pikmin RPG * Pikmin: Invasion of the Giants * Pikmin the huge debt * Pikmin: Louie's Adventure * Pikmin:Evolution Unleashed * Pikmin: The Bulblaxian War * Pikmin: The Winds of Light * Pikmin: Theme Park * Pikmin Z Locations The locations of the Red Bulborb in most of the games that it appears in. Sublevels are listed for the caves. *Pikmin 4 (Wii U)'' **All Areas *''Pikmin: The Advanced Times'' **The Forest of Hope *''Pikmin Adventure'' **Sunny Hill **Bulborb's Garden **Shroomy Pastures *''Pikmin:The After Years:'' **Frozen Plains **Voluptuous Valley **Bulborb Realm - Sublevel ? **Carnivorous Cave - Sublevel ? **Perilous Pit - Sublevel ? **Treetop Fort - Sublevel ? *''Pikmin: Bulborb'' **The Forest of Hope (The only area in the game) - Near where the Eternal Fuel Dynamo is found in Pikmin *''Pikmin: Distant Planet:'' **Cloaking Field - Past the puddle behind the electric fence **Impact Island - On the western beach **Lost Paradise **Petrified Temple - Sublevel ? **Rustic Sanctuary - Sublevel ? *''Pikmin: Epic Pikvolution'' **Impact Fields **Tiny Cavern - Sublevel 1 **Humid Ditch - Sublevel 1,? *''Pikmin: The Escape:'' **Crystal Crevice **Fond Forest **Ongoing Ocean **Shiver Swamp **Vicious Volcano *''Pikmin: The First Colony:'' **Bulborb Nests *'Pikmin: Mysterious Raiders:' **Emergence Hole - Sublevel ? *''PikSpore:'' **Cliffside Meadow **The Walkway - At the Bonus Bash entrance **Bulborb Den - Sublevel ? **Challenger's Cavern - Sublevel ? **Flowery Cavern - Sublevel ? **Shining Forest - Sublevel ? **Flashing Frenzy - Sublevel ? *''Pikmin:Redemption:'' **Ancient Forest **Dawn Lake - Near the edge of the lake *''Pikmin: Shadows of the Future:'' **Emerald Plains *''Pikmin: Sinister Incinerator:'' **Desert Oasis - At the oasis **Behemoth's Lair - Sublevel ? **Dark Forest Cave - Sublevel ? **Fireside Temple - Sublevel 3 **Predator’s Realm - Sublevel ? **Quicksand Temple - Sublevel 1 **Worlds Beyond - Sublevel ? *''Pikmin: Wrath of Mr. B:'' **Bath of Mystery **Land's End **The Rousing Grove *''Pikmin: The Advanced Times'' ** The Forest of Hope ** The Cloud of Olimar *''Pikmin:Evolution Unleashed'' **Reunion Forest - By the tree interlude and pond **Time Temple - By the bulborb statues **Newcomer Cvaern - Sublevel 2 **Ivy Interior - Sublevel 2 and 4 **Grassy Gulch - Sublevel 1, 3 and 6 **Rewind Ravine- Sublevel 1 and 3 **Time Tavern - Sublevel 1 *''Pikmin: Back in Action'' ** The Flat Plain *''Pikmin: The Bulblaxian War'' **Base Camp **The Valley of Regret *''Pikmin: The Winds of Light'' **The Summoning Garden **Architect's Playground - Sublevel 2, and 3 **Yellow Depths - Sublevel 2, 5, 8, and 9 * Pikmin: Theme Park **Everywhere Appearance Most Games A two-legged, beetle-like creature with a tan colored face, a red back with white spots, stalks that hold up two blue eyes, and a large mouth. File:Red_Bulborb.jpg|The Red Bulborb as it appears in most games. Notes Wraith's Taxonomy System Olimar's notes This large organism has the familiar mandibles and cranial morphology of the grub-dog family, as well as the characteristic bulging eyes. As with most grub-dogs, the creature's cranium comprises half of its total length and girth. Showing a scarlet abdomen with white spots, this creature is primarily nocturnal, choosing to prey upon smaller creatures returning to their nests. Originally classified as the spotty bulborb, further research has reclassified this species as the red bulborb. Subspecies of varied colors have recently been discovered, but academics are divided into two rival camps over how to handle their classification. Louie's notes Plump specimens are best spit-roasted whole and stuffed with lime and a slab of bacon. Baste frequently to ensure a magnificently moist haunch. The President's notes (Pikmin: The Huge Debt) This creature is not worth anything, except to be sold as a very large pet or as food... Sagittarius's notes A nice house pet, but requires a large sleeping mat and plenty of meat. Petting is not advised, as they may wake up believing they are being attacked by Pikmin. Owners must be the kind that can fall asleep even when someone is snoring, as this snores loud enough to scare nearby animals. Voracious appetite can be used to your advantage to create a fearsome burglar alarm. The burglars may not make it out intact, though. Libra's notes If tanned like leather, this creature makes an excellent shoe or purse material, and is completely Pikmin-proof! Violet's notes This creature is so strong, so majestic... but Louie is so strong he could easily beat it any day! Charlie’s notes (Pikmin: Dimensional Breach) “Attack from behind to gain the advantage! Its eyeballs are a weak point!” Derrick’s notes (Pikmin: Dimensional Breach) “The creature’s stomach acids are a potent catalyst for decomposition reactions, capable of breaking down objects to their base compounds, and decaying those compounds to water and other simple molecules. I should hunt down as many of these as I can!” In Pikmin: Evolution Unleashed Olimar's notes This species of Grub-dog is the most common of it's kind and has gotten more vicious over the years. Once it's fixed on something, it won't give it up so easily. Louie's notes Cook with your favorite steak, meatloaf or stir fry substitute or spread with Salisbury sauce and fried beans to have a delicious four-course meal. Pikimon Move List *Start - Headbutt *Lv. 7 - Dash *Lv. 10 - Scary Face *Lv. 15 - Bite *Lv. 20 - Slam *Lv. 25 - Yawn *Lv. 30 - Crunch *Lv. 50 - Earthquake *HM01 - Strength Evolutions *Fire Stone -> Fiery Bulblax *Lv. 50 Male -> Emperor Bulblax *Lv. 50 Female -> Empress Bulblax Pre-Evolutions *Bulblorb Larva -> Lv. 25 Behavior Most Games This creature is usually sleeping. When Pikmin or their leaders get close enough, it will wake up and try to bite the leaders and eat the Pikmin. If ran away from, it will walk back to its original location and fall back asleep. Pikmin: Bulborb In this game, the Red Bulborb is the player character and it eats Pikmin for points. Pikmin: Evolution Unleashed It is violent, as it will attempt to chase down your Pikmin squad at a farther distance and is able eat more Pikmin. Up to 35 Pikmin can be eaten. Strategy to defeat Most Games Swarming with large groups of Pikmin works in some of the games, but in games with Purple Pikmin or other such powerful species, it should be snuck up on from behind and Pikmin should be thrown in rapid succession onto its back. Pikmin: Bulborb Let the Pikmin attack you until you are defeated. Technically, however, this is not working in your favor, as you are said Bulborb. In One Pikmin Red Bulborbs appear as regular enemies in the following areas: *Forest of Hope *Road of Bulborbs *Gestahlborb City In Pikmin: The Return of the Puffmin These bulborbs are the same as they are in the canonical games, only they have better hearing, so they will be able to hear better when you kill their babies. Pikmin 4 the world to free Tike's notes After I got here I discovered I landed on PNF 404 so yeah, this has been an already explored sign. I started to get messages from a friend of mine from Hocotate, saying that his grandfather told him stories of every creature here, some I can't name. Plus the so called man eating Red Bulborbs. He said that Red Bulborbs are quite common, and they eat pikmin as well. Well I believe him, because when I visited the planet, there were Red bulborbs. However, I don't know why they are considered scary. Plus when I came to the planet, they are not too common either. In fact, after I explored three chunks of land in this world: Forest of Beginnings, Crystal Citadel, and Trash Kingdom. I only mainly found Sheargrubs and Shearwigs. What happened to the Bulborb craze? Perhaps sheargrubs dominated the world. Alices notes Well I know some tections act differently, in different times of the day. But never before I seen such a mood swing like this before. Meet the Red Bulborb, the lazy, carefree creature, at morning all gentle, and sweet. However in the night, they are in this viscous, mean, I want to rip your head off type of mood. Im serious this is who they are. Maybe while one is sleeping, I will shove a emotion stress relieving fixing pill. Yeah Emotaca should do the trick. Maybe he won't be grumpy after his nocturnal nap this time. Captain pikmin's notes Well we have known red bulborbs for a long time, so they kinda like our long time rival. Attack his back, when they're sleeping, and that should leave a mark on him. When he wakes up, avoid their jaws of doom. It should keep pikmin away from being their nice bedtime snack. Pikmin: The Bulblaxian War They appear as fairly common enemies in Pikmin: The Bulblaxian War. They have the same appearance and behavior as in other games. They make appearances at Base Camp and The Valley of Regret. Olimar's Notes Red Bulborb Oculus kageyamii russus Grub-Dog Family This creature was once classified as the spotty bulborb, but other spotted ones were found. The only grub-dog that can be classified as "Spotty" is the Spotty Bulbear. But chances are that won't be the case for much longer. Ship's Notes I feel like this creature is really disgusting. I mean like, just LOOK at its eyes. What has eyes like that? It also has a horrible odor (so what if I can't smell?). However, it does have a nice red color. Pikmin: The Winds of Light So far, one Red Bulborb is in The Summoning Garden, one on Sublevel 2 of the Architect's Playground, one holding the Treasure Block on Sublevel 3 of the Architect's Playground,one holding the Happiest Hatchling on Sublevel 2 of the Yellow Depths, one on Sublevel 5 of the Yellow Depths, two walking around on Sublevel 8, and two on the bridge in Sublevel 9 of the Yellow Depths. Olimar's Notes Red Bulborb Oculus kageyamii russus Grub-Dog Family Odd enough, this creature seems to be one of the most common inhabitants of this planet (excluding the Dwarf Red Bulborb). How it has grown to such a big population is unknown. Maybe it has no predators? Pikmin: Return In Pikmin: Return, the Red Bulbob returns along with its close cousins, the Sunset Bulbor and the Pale Bulborb, which only appear in beach areas and cave areas, respectively. The Red Bulborb is similer in appearance to the one in Pikmin 3. If Pikmin are thrown at its eyes or Purple Pikmin are thrown on its back, it will flinch and release any Pikmin in its mouth. If it swallows a bomb-rock, the bomb-rock will explode and its body will expand quickly and slightly. Smoke will then seep out of its mouth and nose breifly. It will now be able to wander the whole map if it is disturbed, and if the captain/pikmin gets out of range, it will follow the shortest path back to its sleeping spot, and they have a walking path much like the Pikmin's carrying path, except it will not jump onto lilypads or use geysers, and will go through water and try to go around obstacles like fire and electricity. Bulborbs will now respond to different hazards. Its minor varients are listed below: Pale Bulborb Pale Bulborbs are the same as normal red bulborbs but with a few graphical and behavioral differences, such as: a slightly longer body, a paler face and duller red on its rear, and inability to go in deep bodies of water. Sunset Bulborb Bulborbs are the same as normal red bulborbs but with a few differences, such as: A stouter body, tanner face and spots, a more vibrant shade of Red on its hide, and ability to roar and make Dwarf Red Bulborbs come to aid it in battle. Pikmin: Theme Park Red Bulborbs are the second most common enemy and is the Miniboss of the Landing Site. They are found everywhere except a number of caves, including the first cave in the game. They are usually found in Carnival Square, near their kids. In this game, they are known as Red Bulborb Adults. Pikmin Spider Attack Category:Pikmin Spider Attack Category:Pikmin: The Escape Category:PREnemies Category:Pikmin:Doomed Time Enemies Category:One Pikmin Category:OPEnemies Category:Enemies Category:PUDEnemies Category:Pikmin: The Return of the Puffmin Category:Pikmin: The Bulblaxian War Category:Pikmin: The Bulblaxian War Enemies Category:PTWOL Enemies Category:Pikmin Z